Merry bloody Christmas
by yellatthetopofyourlungs
Summary: Not only had I lost my job I had also had to move back to my dads house. Yes that's right me, Isabella swan aged 27 was living back In her high school bedroom.Oh and had I mentioned I think I might be in L-O-V-E with the neighbour? DRABBLE FIC
1. Chapter 1

I had always thought that those people who said that Christmas was a magical time and blah blah blah where not all there in the head.

You know like those crazy work colleagues who hand out Santa hats and bring in cookies all month in those awful sweaters?

However this year I think they need putting into mental asylums.

So far this month I have lost my job, apartment and most of my pride. Did I mention it's only the eight of December?

You see I used to work at Golden Edge, a publishing house. It was my dream job which I was lucky enough to land after four years in college getting my masters. Well after a slaving away for an entire year as an intern, and you don't get paid for that shit either! That year I ended up living off noodles and tap water.

Not only had I lost my job I had also had to move back to my dads house.

Yes that's right me, Isabella swan aged 27 was living back In her high school bedroom.

My life was spiralling out of control and I didn't know what to do and to make matters worse I think I'm in love with the next door neighbour!

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**This is a drabble fic (all BPOV...for now) and please excuse any mistakes as I am writing/uploading it on my iphone!**

**I will be updating daily (Up to the big crimbo day), Probably more than once aday!**

**Most of it has been written out, i just need to teak it here and there!**

**Also readers of my other stories, I am in the process of writing updates however i have been in writer's block hell and overworking! (Aren't we all?) however after reading a few drabbles this story just wouldn't go away and after writing most of it i decided to share it with you all, cause i have missed yah :) I am hoping to be updating TLT and HD towards the end of next week/weekend! so please bear with me :)**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

It all started the day I moved back home.

You see I went to college on the other side of the country and since working at my previous job I had avoided Forks at all costs. Even though Seattle was three or so hours drive away Charlie, my dad well he would come out and visit me. I know he was probably disappointed that I never came to see him but he never complained about it.

Oh and before you think it's because I was left heartbroken or anything like that and that's why I avoided it like the plague it wasn't anything like that.

You see Forks is one of the smallest towns in the whole damn country, Im not kidding. Literally everybody knows everything, and I mean everything that happens in this town.

However back to what I was saying before about the neighbour! I knew someone had moved into the Clearwaters old place not long after I had left for college. What Charlie didn't tell me however Is that it was a tall, handsome and sexy as hell bronzed haired town doctor!

Actually if Charlie had said those words I guess I would be kind of concerned, yah know?

I digress back to Edward, Edward Cullen to be prosiced.


	3. Chapter 3

He is like those guys you see in those catalogs, you know smiling,looking all sexy and unattainable. With his sexy uncontrollable bronze hair and that light scattering of stubble. Oh _god that stubble_!

Unattainable...Which is exactly what he is, to me and any other woman in the universe.

Well except for one.

That would be Mrs Tanya Cullen, his wife.

I hate her and not just because of her last name or the humongous rock on her finger. You should see that thing, hell I bet you you can see it from space!

No the reason I hated her was because after hearing why I moved back home she decided out if the goodness of her heart to donate me her old clothes that and I quote _'I was going to donate to the salvation army and I thought I would just bring them over here, saves you a trip_' she makes my blood boil. _errrrrrgg_

According to Charlie she married Edward straight out of high school before they went of too college, together.

I'm thinking she wanted it signed, sealed and on show to keep any of the other ivy league gold diggers away from her man. Oh didn't I mention he went to Harvard, well she did too but what the hell ever.

I haven't spoke To her since her 'donation' to my jobless and homeless cause. And her husband well I've never spoken to him.

So I guess that makes me crazy for all these thoughts and feelings I get about him, but I just can't help it.


	4. Chapter 4

You see I was never one of those girls who got knocked off her feet by some high school boy. In fact I only went on _one_ date when I was in high school and I ended up stabbing him in the thigh with a fork. I did mention that forks was a small gossipy town, right?

Well that little story about the Cheifs crazy daughter was not only the talk of Forks high but the whole damn town. Poor Mike Newton, he never could look at me in the eye after that little incident.

I was the talk of the town until I graduated and left the very same day. I'm sure that this caused just as much gossip but what did I care, I wasn't going back.

I groaned and rolled over on my stupid single bed , nearly falling out in the process.

Suddenly I froze my movements when I saw headlights flash through the window, _he_ was home.

I scrambled over to the window and peered out watching him picking up some bags from the trunk of his way to shiny silver Volvo.

He looked sad tonight, for the last few nights in fact. Not like I'm stalking him for anything,nope not me _ahuh_...

Anyway I think there is trouble in paradise. Because for the last few nights he has been sleeping in the guest room.

It just so happens that their guest room window is opposite mine.

The house is dark and I'm sure she is out with sorority sisters or something but I notice he doesn't turn on any lights as he moves through the house. Not until he once again walks into the guest room and flips the bedside lamp on.

I tuck myself behind the mouldy green coloured curtain which I once though looked good.

I watch as he drops the bags on the floor and then face plants onto the large double bed.

I feel bad for him but it's not like I can go over and be like _'Hi we have never spoken but I think I have a crush on you, let me give you a hug'_ he would have me arrested.

That shit would get awkward too cause it would be my own dad arresting me. I shudder at the thought and quickly shut the curtains blocking off my stalker vision.

I flop myself onto my stupid, stupid small bed meant for little people and force myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night I found myself sitting watching their house again.

Oh who am I kidding, I've been looking at it all day pretending to read. I thought I was cleaver by holding a book in both hands on the windowsill looking over the top of my over read copy of Romeo and Juliet. At least I had an excuse for all but hanging out of the window if either of them spotted me.

I missed him leaving for work but I didn't miss her directing some work men who where putting up outside Christmas lights. I am really starting to hate fucking Christmas.

It actually took them most of the afternoon to decorate.

By the end of it the place looked like Elfs had thrown up all over the place. They had a light-up Santa and Rudolph on the damn roof. Bright white lights and candy cains littered the yard as well as the house exterior.

In the years I had previoulsy lived here the most anyone had decorate outside was putting up some of those icicle lights and paper chains. Things had changed around here, and I'm not just talking about the neighbour next door. Nope as soon as _she_ started to put up decorations so did at least half of the rest of our street.

Charlie better not do this, cause the last thing that I wanted to be doing was standing on the damn roof in the rain.

You know it would be raining too or worse, snowing. Just my kind of luck!

He didn't come home until nearly midnight, at least two hours after his wife had gone to bed.

My eyes where glued to the guest bedroom window, waiting for him to walk in. I was disappointed when five whole minutes passed and be still hadn't walked in.

He must of made up with her.

I thought and let out a long sigh standing up off the chair I had been in for too long, deciding to just call it a night when something outside caught my eye. Edward freaking Cullen was standing on his back portch looking right at me.

"Fuck"


	6. Chapter 6

I had never been so emabressed as I was right now, currently hiding under my window after being caught watching _him_. Oh fuck my life!

Well didn't my life just keep getting better and better!

I cursed under my breath for a few minutes before chancing looking back out of the window, hiding in the mouldy green coloured curtain.

He was still standing there looking right at _me_ and I was frozen on the spot because I obviously wasn't being myself. I think I must of died or something because...damn, well because he bloody well waved at me.

I _think_ I smiled back but I definitely know that I jumped straight into my bed forgoing getting changed into night clothes.

I had finally gone and lost my mind, although I guess it was bound to happen after the last couple of weeks. I think the Swan's had a history of this kinda thing, you know _way_ back.

The next day I drove out to Port Angeles to get away from the house.

It was also because I didn't want to be in the house if Tanya came a-knocking demanding why I has been staring at her house, because he would of told her. Right?

I rolled my eyes at my self and quickly pulled into a empty space in the lot. I wouldn't be surprised if a 'For Sale' sign went up after she found out that the Chiefs crazy fork wielding daughter was being all stalkerish with her husband.

I found myself wondering the streets watching people being all festive and shit. Why did I think this was a good idea again?

I rolled my eyes at myself, Maybe I should sell my car and buy a one way ticket to some country that don't celebrate Christmas? India or something...I have no idea.

I spotted a Starbucks across the street and decided to treat myself to a decent cup of coffee, not that I could really afford it but Charlie only had this instant crap that was just...bad.

I was just about to step onto the road when a hand pulled me backwards.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan" Jessica Stanley looked me up and down "I heard you had come home" Oh I bet you had.

"Jess" I see you have gotten fat " how are you?"

"Oh I am brilliant" she rubbed her stomach, oops preggo not fat "third bun in the oven but it easier the more you have you know" she chuckled and her belly moved, you know like Santas does when he goes hohoho "well you wouldn't of course, but it does"

I was about to come out with a bitchy remark when I caught sight of bronze hair coming towards us, and there was only one person who I had ever seen with it. _Edward_

"Yea well I have bigger ambitions than being a baby maker" I crossed my arms over my chest as Edward came into closer view.

She starred at me with her eyes wide "You always were a bitch" she glarred at me "Bella the _bitch_, stabs poor high school boys with Fork's when they try to feel her up, such a fucking prude"

"That's not very polite Jessica" a male voice came from our left. She let out a little gasp as I turned to look at who it was and I think I may of gasped myself when I locked eyes with Mr Edward Cullen himself.

"Oh Edward so nice to see you" Jessica's attention was now on him and I was trying to work out a plan of escape and failing miserably "I was going to drop by and see you this week, you know cheek on my temporary replacement"

"There's no need" Although he was speaking to the she devil his eyes were currently locked with mine "She's the best we have had at the clinic"

"Oh" I pulled my eyes away and looked longingly at my original destination, Starbucks.

"Sorry I'm late Bella" He was speaking to me. _fuck fuck fuck_ "I got caught in a meeting"

I looked at him questionably but he winked at me, and damn if my insides didn't just melt. Or maybe that was just my underwear?

He moved to my side and began to pull me over the street, to starbucks.

"See you around Jessica" he mumbled.

she stood there gaping like a fish before mouthing_ 'I'm telling'_


	8. Chapter 8

I was frozen, well my mind was. My body on other hand, well that bitch was on auto-pilot.

The next thing I know I am sitting down in the chair furthest away from the entrance with him leaning over me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, oh lord he is even sexier lose up.

Well I couldn't get any words out could I, no.

I simply blinked at him.

I think he was either worried I was mentally unstable or that I had some how sustained a head injury of some kind.

He waved his fingers in front of my eyes. What magical fingers they looked too.

"Your freaking me out a little here" you? Your freaking out "please just say something or I am going to think I have broken you"

At that I couldn't help but laugh, out loud. _Real fucking loud_

People were starting to stare kind of loud and I should of been embarrassed, but when he joined me I couldn't find it in me to care. Not one damn bit.


	9. Chapter 9

"You were watching me" he didn't ask, he simply stated.

What the hell was I supposed to say to that? Words failed me so I gave a small smile before he chuckled.

"How long?" he was leaning across the table now and I could smell him. All manly_ mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

"Not long" I said _lie lie lie. Oh I am sooooooooooooooooo going to hell!_

He quirked his brow at me looking at me with a amused grin. Well at least he wasn't shouting or calling the men in white coats. Well _yet_ anyway.

Just as he was about to speak his cell phone rang.

It was probably Tanya aka the step-ford wife. I mean Jessica did say she was '_telling_' on me, who else could she tell?

The thought of her telling Charlie on me was kind of comical. What was he going to do ground me? Take away my cell phone! _Please_!

"Crap" he muttered before silencing it "I have to go, I'm running late"

I frowned

"I was supposed to be in a meeting twenty minutes ago"

"okay"

He nodded to himself as he rose from the chair, rummaging through his pocket for something.

"Please have some coffee or something sugary" he placed a five on the table "on me" oh the things I would to do _on_ you, _under_ you hell all around you.

He turned around but before he was two steps away he turned his head so he was facing me once again.

"Oh and next time you decide to watch people out of your window, maybe turn your main light of" _oh my god_ "just a suggestion"


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't face going home after enjoying a caramel hot chocolate and muffin._ Thank you Mr Cullen_

That's how I found my ass sat in my car in the middle off first beaches car lot.

I had actually driven through Fork's to get here. _I live a sad, sad life. _

There was not another single soul in sight.

Well why would there be? Only a crazy person would come to the beach when temperatures were nearing the minus. Oh yep, That would be me. Table for one here!

I groaned and slammed my head backwards in my seat.

There was no way I was going to go home, unscrew the damn light bulb. Nope, never. uhuh

"Suck it up swan" I mumbled to myself before forcing myself to drive home.

I need to get a life.

As I pulled up into the drive way I couldn't tear my eyes away from their house.

It looked to pretty, _pretty_.

Yah know one of those houses you see on crap tv programmes like desperate housewives or something. They even had one of those white picket fences. No joke!

Images entered my mind of making them not so white. I could always blame it on sleep walking. I mean it used to work on Renee, way back when.

I dragged my ass out of the car and trudged my way to the front door.

"Oh Bella!" oh course "you-hoooooo"

I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned to the sweetley sickly voice.

"Tanya, Jessica"


	11. Chapter 11

"Googoo gaga"

"Your getting on my last nerve" I could feel my teeth begin to grind.

"Te hehehhhehehe" _yea laugh it up while you still have the ability _

"Seriously?" I throw my free hand in the air "How old are _you_?"

I could hear movement in the other room, Charlie soon poked his head around the corner and whispered "Everything okay?"

I simply nodded my head and watched as he went back to watching some sporting programme on the flat screen.

"What yah _doinggggggg_?" _Murder is illegal Bella, Murder is illegal. _

" I am going to hit you so fucking hard when I see you" I warn.

"Language Bella" Charlie shouts at me from the front room.

I simply roll my eyes. _I am a twenty seven year's old Charlie. _

" Promises promises Belly Bell" _huff_

"Emmett, I am warning you: one last chance! " I threaten "Let me speak to Rosalie _now_"

"Hehe" _I am going to hurt you_ "She's not here"

"What?" I screech

"She has gone to the spa" another way to girly giggle "and there are no phones allowed"

" And you couldn't tell me this earlier because?" I questioned. Sometimes, no make that constantly I wonder how Rose puts up with the big kid.

" I miss you" _awwww_

"Flattery will get you everywhere"

"Oooooohhhhhhh"

"Tell her I called" and with that I hang up.

Thank you Rose. I really could of done with some of her wise, and I use that term loosely, words.

I shiver thinking of how I have been _summoned_ to the step-ford wife's house for lunch tomorrow.

That's my new name for her FYI.


	12. Chapter 12

I avoid my bedroom window for the rest of the day, and the entire night.

Okay that right there is a lie.

I kind of..._ummm_...might of... had a _sneaky_ look out there before going to bed. Literally a couple of seconds, or _minutes_. Not that I kept count or anything.

_Shot me_

I just couldn't help myself, I think I have a disease. I think there needs to be a rehabilitation centre for these kinds of situations or some type of pill.

On the plus side I took Edwards advice and turned my main room light off. That sucker had been like a giant spot light on my stalker skills.

Rose never did call me back, I suspect Emmett failed to inform her I had even called to speak with her.

I can hear the conversation in my mind '_Belly bells called toda_y' '_Oh, is she alright_' '_Yea, shes all good in the hood. Do we have any nacho cheese?'_

Yep, welcome to my lovely friends people!

So the next morning I am making myself a nervous wreck wondering what sort of step-ford acquisition is going to occur when I go over there.

There is only one reason I am kind of nervous about this situation.

It's the weekend, Edwards day's off.

I might of spent a hour, or more picking my outfit. Oh and spent time actually putting make-up on and doing my hair.

Since becoming a jobless bum I have kind of turned into one of those women you see who don't make any effort, at all, and are surrounded by a dozen kids at the market.

Hello loser party of one, thats me.

Anyway back to the important stuff. In just under an hour I am going to be in Edwards house.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm very much aware that I am sulking right now.

He's not here.

Step-ford is all huge smiles and hand pats as she drones on and on about some club or something. _She hasn't noticed I'm not listening_

Or if she has she ignoring the fact.

At least I should be lucky that Jessica couldn't make it, I bet she is gutted. I'm elated with her absence myself.

I should find out the name of her baby doctor and send him some flowers or something. _God bless medical forced bed rest_

Once again I find myself looking around the room she has taken me to.

It's very, _bare_.

Kind of looks like one of those show homes actually.

You know those places where there are no pictures or evidence that an actual human being lives here. _I'm surprised_

I imaged the house to be filled with nick-knacks and hundreds of photographs. Even one or two of those portrait ones you see in the movie's.

I return my gaze to her and notice her smile is even bigger than before. _How is that even possible?_

"Great" she say's loudly grabbing my attention while clapping her hands together "I'll have Kate fit you tomorrow"

_Step-ford say what_

I have obviously missed something important she has been talking about.

Throughout the last few years of being around Emmett and Rosalie I had perfected the art of pretending to listen to them_ blah blah blah_ on while I simply space out and nod every now and then. It keeps them happy, well happier and stops me having to live in the real world. At least for a moment.

I am starting to think I should pay more attention.


	14. Chapter 14

I let her prattle on about some Christmas tradition while I try to work out a way to get out of whatever it is she's roped me into.

"Oh" she stands once again gaining my attention"Why is Eddie home early?" _Eddie? shut the front door_

I swear she looks _nervously_ at me as she says his name.

Me on the other hand though, I can feel my pupils dilate and my breath becoming deeper. _mmmmmm hmmmmm_

Step-ford sprints, no fucking joke. The woman sprints to the door.

"What are you doing home?" I hear her whisper yell.

"Relax, I won't be here a minute" _oh, frowny face_ "I just have to pick up something for Tyler"

"Oh"

"Tanya" he groans "_Please_ tell me you haven't..." he breaks off and I wish I knew what he was asking she hadn't... _gah_

"No!" she all but shouts "_Bella_ came over from next door, you know Cheif Swans _daughter_"

"Bella?"Oh hale yes I am here "Here?"

Before she can manage to reply he emerges into the blank and boring room "Hey" he smiles over at me while his wife is looking between the two of us. She does not look happy

"Hey" I smile back and give him a small wave.

"Hadn't you better get back to Tyler Eddie?" There she goes again with this Eddie shit

He pushed both of his hands into his jean pockets "Yea, in a minute" he moved closer towards me and took a seat in the only single chair in the room "I think I will stay for a coffee Tan"

She looked at him with a look I would associate with one that Jessica would be giving out. Probably with myself on the receiving end.

After she left the room he turned to face me once again "I apologise for her behaviour, whatever she has said to you ignore it" I smile at him, I mean I dont even know what she has been pratteling on about as it is "It's generally what I do" _wink_... I think my heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be honest" I stage whispered to him "I have no idea what shes been saying for the past thirty minutes"

At this he laughed before standing up once again.

"I really should get back to it, Tyler will not shut up if I keep him waiting too long" he shook his head and turned out of the room "See you later, Bella" hell yes you will

I let out a silent sigh at the sight of his retreating form.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie is giving me that look. You know the parental one which means keep your mouth shut and go with it.

I hate him for it right now.

However I can't seem to not do it. Damn these magical parent powers they all seem to have.

When I have kids I am going to take full advantage, _trust_.

Kate, Step-fords right hand woman turned up at the crack of dawn this morning. It is now eleven o'clock and I want some food.

The outfit I am currently sporting though, I am not allowed to eat in. She has warned me, more than on one occasion.

Oh and FYI I am so going to murder stepford or at least graffitti her white picket fence and candy cane lights.

Although I suppose that it is partly my own fault for not listening to her yesterday. _stupid, stupid, stupid_

I am dressed as a fucking _elf_. I am not shitting you

I am all green, red and white. Pointy hat, shoes and candy cane tights.

I want to die.

Seriously.

Emmett is going to have a field day if he ever see's this. I _can't_ let that happen.

You might be wondering why I have been dressed in this stupid outfit.

Obviously Christmas is not too far away and apparently Stepford is in charge of the local charity shelters festivities in Forks, La push and Port Angeles. Isn't she just damn perfect?

Apparently there are going to be three of us elfs and she is dressing up as Mrs Clause, of course.

The only plus side of this, Edward is Santa.

He can come down my chimney tonight, or any night for that matter ;)


	16. Chapter 16

_'This web page can not be displayed'_

I groan and flip my laptop shut.

Charlie's internet connection sucks. Big time.

I turn to look out of the window and catch sight of the offending elf outfit hanging on my wardrobe door that had been earlier forced on me.

Step-fords right hand woman left around three this afternoon, its now ten and I'm loosing the ambition I had gained after she had gone.

I had spent the last few hours going over my cv and sending it along with a rather nifty covering letter, If I do say so myself, to different publishers around the country.

There had to be something out there for me. I just couldn't stay in this town for too long.

Flash's of crappy jobs in the diner and Newtons sporting goods have been in my mind all evening. I can not let that happen.

Due to this stupid slow and irritating connection I am now on the look out for something to distract me.

Oh and I'm not going to lie, I keep getting naughty thoughts regarding a certain white picket fence and a can of red paint I saw in the shed. Knowing my luck though she would make out like she had done it so that it matched her candy cane lights and Rudolph nose. Maybe I should invest in some neon colours... _hmmmmmmm_

Charlie is working the night shift all week so left to my own devices I decide that some hot chocolate with marsmellows sounds like a good distraction, and a tasty one too.

I grab my iphone and put some music on and soon find myself swaying my hips to Nicki Minaj.

Well that is until someone knocks on the back door.

I turn in a flash to the glass panel and see Edward stood there smirking at me. Oh _helllllllooooo_

I wave nervously moving closer to the door and finally opening it, letting the freezing cold air in._ Oh did I happen to mention I am in my college t-shirt and bed shorts? huh_

"Busy?" he asks leaning against the door frame.

"Not so much" I tell him, cause I'm not "You?"

He shurgs his shoulders before looking behind him, in the direction of his house "Me either, wanna see something?" something south? I mentally high five myself "I feel like taking a walk but it's always nicer to do it with someone" doing it with someone is always better than doing it alone "and seen as your not busy either"

I find myself nodding "Yea, a walk sounds _nice_"

Edward chuckles before pointing his finger at me, ohh that _finger_ "You might want to change though" I stupidly look down at my thin cotton t-shirt "It's meant to snow tonight"

"Yea, I'll go do that"

Another chuckle "I'll be on the porch"

I ran upstairs and nearly fell face first into my wardrobe.

What the hell are you supposed to wear on a night-time walk when it might snow with a hot doctor.

"I could do with Alice right about now"


	17. Chapter 17

I make it back down stairs in record time, I'm that good.

It didn't take me long to pick out some black denim jeans with a think warm royal blue jumper and my black knee high flat boots.

Heels were a rare option for me, normally a forced one at that.

Also if Edward was right about the snow then I definitely needed flat footwear. It would not be a good look for me if I fell on my butt in front of him.

I grab my forks appropriate coat. Which to be blunt meant a winter coat, pretty much all year round.

Sometimes this place really sucks, but tonight not so sucky.

Oh Edward.

I shake my head and quickly put my coat on followed by gloves and a think snood.

I get a sudden burst of nerves before I venture outside.

Slowly I open the door and see him with his head in both of his hands as he sits on Charlie's chair on the back porch.

_I wish I could hug you..._

He must of heard the click on the door because his head instantly snaps up and he gives me that wet panty inducing smile.

"That was quick" he said as he stood up.

I stepped closer and replied"I don't mess about"

"Is that so?" Edward chuckled "come on" he gestured for me to follow him down the steps "Lets get started before the snow starts"

I find myself following him happily and my smile increases as we walk side by side down the street towards the park.

A few moments pass in a comfortable silence before he blurts out an "I'm sorry"

I look at him with confusion"About Tanya and the Christmas outfit"

"Ahhh" I nod "the elf costume, and you don't need to be sorry" I tell him. Because its true its his annoying other half who is too blame for this. I suppose it is kind of my own fault to for not listening to her but it is too late to be thinking about that now.

"Still I'll say it because I know she won't" he shook his head and lead me towards the gate that let us into the park.

"I'll survive" well I will if I manage to refrain from the naughty thoughts in my mind on revenge.

"Do you walk often?" I ask in hopes of changing the subject, I don't really want to talk about the elf issue any more than I have to.

"Just when I need to get out of the house and be alone"

If he normally wanted to be alone then why would he ask me to join him?

"And ste... Tanya won't come with you?"_ Close call_

"I've never asked her too" luckily he didn't seem to notice my almost slip up there.

"Oh" I mean what are you supposed to say to that?


	18. Chapter 18

"She wouldn't want to, I mean she didn't even want to move this far out of the city, she doesn't like small towns much" well, that makes both of us.

"I don't think her heels would survive if she walked around here" I try to make a joke about it.

"True" he laughed and then lightly bumped his shoulder with me "she's not really interested on being out unless it's to show off"

"Show off?" She does know this is Fork's, right?

"Oh yea, she is big on that" he pulled my arm dragging me off of the path and through some grass "that's her thing you see, she likes to show people who she deems below her how much below her they are, in her opinion"

Wow, maybe I should change my nickname from step-ford to super-bitch for her. I will have to think about that one.

"That's why I apologised for the whole elf thing" we come to a stand still at the fence to the kids area.

"So she thinks because I lost my job in below her" I lean my elbows on the fence and turn my face slightly in his direction.

"t's not just you, she does it to everyone, even her so called friends" he mirrors my position before adding "and for the record your not below her, in fact she is below anybody, everybody"

"How nice of her" I mutter and look out into the dark night which is slightly illuminated by a couple of street lamps.

"Oh yea she's just the best" he darkly chuckled "What happened with your job?"

I groaned "You don't have to tell me"

"No, no its not that it's just I loved it so much that when I talk about it makes me miss it more" I rub my glove covered hand over my face. I really did love my job.

"What did you do?" he asks and I feel him move closer to me.

"I was basically a pre-reader of fiction books for one of the editors at the publishing house" I look up at the sky and see how thick with snow the clouds look.

"So you like reading then?" awwwwww he made a little joke.

"Haha" I rolled my eyes "yes I happen to like reading, so much so I have a masters degree in English from Dartmouth"

"I knew that" I'm shocked.

"How?" Although I have a feeling I might know.

"Your father is very proud of you"

"How embarrassing" I mutter.

"I think it's nice" he told me.

"Okay" you think what you wanna think Doctor.

"so... What _happened_?"


	19. Chapter 19

I had been trying not to think too much about it, I actually had to go back to Seattle in a few months and talk to much for my liking about it.

"Well the editor I worked for Laurent, he kind of got into some trouble" I look at Edward "Big trouble"

"Illegal trouble?"

"Drugs, money laundering, gun imports and a large number of missing people"

"Wasn't that on the news?" he stands up straight "didn't he get caught because he used some of his laundered money in a police canteen?"

"Yep" he was an actual fool "You know I actually never thought he was involved with anything like he was" which was true "I just knew that I got a bad vibe off of him sometimes but he was good at his job, well his legal one anyway"

"Have you got to go to court in the new year when he on trial?"

"Yea, Charlie isn't too happy about that"

"I can imagine" he nodds his head "So the publishing house fired you for what?"

"Well the sorry for an excuse of the big boss said he wanted a clean break away from the story, and that included me but he did give me a good reference"

"Wow" yea that is pretty much what everyone says when they hear it the first time, then its '_What a tool'_ or something along those lines.

"I did get a rather large check though"

"Silver lining"

"Yea I suppose" I shook my head "I just hope that I can find something soon, this place is kind of boring"

"It's not so bad" Edward looked me in the eyes with his stunning green ones "at least not at the moment"

Insides are now liquid. wow

"I suppose, it's just that I hate doing nothing and Charlie's Internet connection is so bad that It actually took me half of the day to send five cvs out"

"That is bad" he agreed.

"Oh yea" I agreed as we turned back to the direction we had come.

"You could always come by the surgery and use my office, it's normally empty most of the day when im in the exam rooms"

"Really?" that would actually be kind of perfect. I could do some job hunting and stalker watching at the same time.

"Yea, really"

"I might just take you up on that"

"Any-time bella" I like the way he says my name.

"Thanks"


	20. Chapter 20

"So any big Christmas plans?" We have started walking again. It is so cold tonight, that and it started to lightly snow a couple of minutes ago.

"Not really, I normally spend it with at my friends parents in the Hampton's but not this year" I shiver "I think Charlie's happier as he doesn't have to fly across the country"

"I can't really see him as a Hampton's kind of guy"

"No, me either although he put on a brave face" I think back over the last nine years we have been going there "I'm not either to be honest" but it is better than spending it alone while Charlie works at the station, just like he will this year.

"Neither am I, my parents on the other hand..." I give him a quizzical look "they have a summer house out there"

"Nice" because _damn_ they are, and so is he.

"It's alright, it's not home though"

"Forks is home for you?" is he crazy? maybe he should write a prescription for that... _just saying. _

"It feels more like home than any other place I have lived" _crazy fool_ "I only ended up here when I was visiting a friend in Seattle, we went on a drive and got lost"

"and you ended up in forks?" _wow_

"Yea and we ended up eating at the lodge and met the old doctor Mark who said they were looking for someone new" I watched as he looked around us "I've never looked back"


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I find myself awake at the crack of dawn with the biggest smile I have had on my face since coming home.

I even answer the phone happily when it rings five minutes later.

Ggood morning" I say not looking at who was calling.

"You got laid!" not a question

"I did not!" I sit up in bed and rub my neck with my free hand. I need to get a new bed if I stay here much longer.

"You sound happy!"

"And I can only be happy when I have haD sex? That's not very nice _Alice_"

"Well I never said I was nice" this is why she is one of my best friends people "what happened?"

"Why are you calling so early?" I ignore the question with my own, sometimes its fun confusing her.

"Bella! Don't mess with me" ohh fight talk " and it's not that you can only be happy when you have but it's usually _why_"

"smooth" I chuckle and pull my body off the bed and stretch "and your making it out like it is a regular occurrence"

"So how's forks?" I laugh and turn to grab my dressing gown to go downstairs but freeze when I spot Edward looking at me.

"Dull, snowy and did I say dull?" _Liar, liar pants on fire_. We smile and wave at each other before I quickly run down the stairs to get some breakfast. _I am hungry_

"It can't be that bad" she knows I'm lying. I think her and Emmett have a bet on how long it is until I turn up on one of their doorsteps.

"I suppose it's not that bad"

"Your not telling me something"

"I don't know what your talking about Alice Hale"

"Don't double name me Isabella swan, anyway the reason I was calling was to see if you had changed your mind about coming to the Hampton's for Christmas?"

"Alice, I can't"

"You know I would pay for your ticket, money is not a problem"

"I know it's just, I think I'll skip this year" I pull a carton of eggs from the fridge "plus Charlie is working and I can't leave him all alone at Christmas"

"I'm going to miss you being there"

"Me too"

"Your coming to Rose's event for new years though, right?"

"Yep, I will _definitely_ be there"

"yay!" she screamed in my ear through the phone "right I have to dash my lovely,I love you"

"love you to Alli"

"If you change your mind just say the word and you will be on the next flight out, Charlie too"


	22. Chapter 22

I want to die.

It's Monday afternoon, well 2pm if you want to be specific.

I am dressed in my elf costume at Forks memorial hospital surrounded by fake snow, present's and more damn candy canes.

I think step-ford has a candy cane fetish. _Just saying._

On the plus side I'm not the only elf.

Bree, who is nineteen and the daughter of one the hospital doctors is also dressed up.

She is about as happy about being here as I am.

Kate aka step-fords right hand woman is here too, she's '_head_' elf.

Bree keeps flipping her the bird when her backs turned. I think I like her.

"Okay ladies, are you ready?" step-ford asks, looking at me and Bree. I assume she is checking that we havent made any adjustments to our costumes.

Either that or she is internally drooling at our legs which are encased in candy cane red and white. I know, I know I'm going to hell.

She is wearing a ridiculously short Mrs Claus costume, step-ford that is.

I mean even I couldn't get away with that and I am a good few years younger than her.

Me and Bree mumble an agreement while right hand woman loudly says "We are ready mrs Claus"

"Eddie come on" Step-ford shouts.

He steps out of the side office in his Santa suit holding a beard in his hands.

Now if Santa looked like him when I was a kid I would not of hesitated to sit in his lap and ask for what I wanted.

He sent me a wink before putting his beard in place.

"Let's get this over with"

"Come on Eddie some Christmas spirit and Santa voice too"

"woohooooo"

"I think she's broken" Bree whispers to me as right hand woman continues to make 'woohooo' noises.

"I think they both are" I reply and plastered on a smile as a load of screaming kiss enter the room.


	23. Chapter 23

These kids are pretty damn cute, well one of them is a biter.

It's sad that most of these kids will spend Christmas in hospital, kind of puts some things in perspective.

Edward, well he is pretty damn amazing with them.

Kind of makes me wonder why him and step-ford haven't had any yet.

I mean she totally looks and seems like the type to want perfect little kids. You know like those you see in the holiday adverts who have the matching sweaters and perfectly cut and styled hair.

We soon pack up and I can not wait to get changed out of this outfit. So I all but run into the woman toilets and change in the cubical as soon as possible.

I just do the buttons up on my cardigan when I hear the door open followed by step-ford and right hand woman's voices.

I find myself freezing and lifting my feet off of the floor, in case they notice me there.

Neither of them go into the cubical next to me, so I am assuming they are just looking at themselves.

"Do you think he knows?"

"He _always_ suspects Kate, he just won't say anything" oh he might not, but I damn well will. _What is she hiding?_

"What are you going to do?" Right hand woman doesn't seem to know all that much about whatever is going on.

"I don't know, the same as I always do" _well that explains alot_...

"Oh"

"Don't 'oh' me Kate you know as well as I do that he hasn't taken his eyes off of that stupid girl since she turned up" Is she talking about me?

If she is I resent the stupid remark.

"Your looking for something that isn't there Tan"

"Don't tell me what I am doing, listen to me she needs to know where she stands in this little situation"

"When are you doing to..." but she broke off when the door opened again.

"Oh great" that was Bree "_your_ in here" next I heard the cubical door next to me slam soon followed by the other door.

What the hell was all of that about?


	24. Chapter 24

I drive home in a daze.

What the _hell_ is Step-ford up too? And why do I get the feeling I am getting set-up?

That's it I am not doing this elf crap anymore. No way, no how.

As soon as I pull into the driveway I grab a napkin from the floor, yes I am a _little_ bit messy. _What are you going to do about it?_

I scribble an excuse to her, she is just going to have to find someone else she deems below her to be an elf.

Looking upwards the sky looks like it is about to snow as I make my way over to her front door. I secure the costume along with my note to the door knocker and quickly make my way back to Charlie's.

Oh and I am not paying for that _thing_ to be dry-cleaned either.

As I am about to open the front door I hear my cell phone ringing from inside the car. _Of course_

Just as I fish it out of my bag on the seat I catch sight of both of their cars pulling into the driveway next door.

Looking down at my phone I see that I have a missed call from Emmett. I wonder what he wants? Probably to annoy me, oh how I miss him! I truly do!

I was thinking about what to do. Did I want to be home and face her when she sees my note or should I drive around for a bit.

"Hey Bella" Edward shouts across to me. _To late now._

"Hey" I smile and wave back and cringe when she lets out a sound which almost sounds like a growl.

"Oh ho" I mumble to myself.

"Your leaving?" she shouts, really loudly.

I am lost for words as she makes her way closer and closer to the fence which seperates us.

"This is not going to work Bella, you made a commitment" she gestures to the costume she is now clutching in both of her hands "This is just not how it is done"

"Listen.. I"

"Wait a minute, your leaving?" Edward sounds confused but butts seems to have no problem interrupting me.

I suck, you see I thought if I told her that I had to go back to Seattle for a few days and didnt know when I was going to be back it would be enough for her. Obviously not because she is giving me rather hateful looks right now.

"umm...you see" just as I struggle to say anything my phone rings again. Emmett, Thank the lord.

"I'm sorry I have to take this"

"Hey Em" I say and turn away from them with a tight smile.

"Belly Bell!"

I pull the phone away from my ear "you just killed my ear!"

"Hehe" he giggled "I miss you"

"Aww I miss you too" I reply and wave to Edward and Step-ford as I leave them in the cold.


	25. Chapter 25

I am currently sat in the car lot at Edwards surgery.

Last night I stayed out of the way of any kind on interacction with the neighbours. I didn't even peak out of the curtain, you should be proud.

Even avoided Charlie for that matter, not that he noticed. He seems to be working an awful lot lately, I think he might have a girlfriend or something.

I have watched about six people go in and not one of them has left, it's kind of scary.

I suck in a breath and brave myself for the cold breeze that was about to assult me. It had been snowing most of last night and this morning I woke up to three inches of snow that was not there before.

It looks the same as it did when I used to be in high school, the surgery. Although I note as I step inside that it has been completley redecorated in here.

The walls as far as I can remember had this awful floral wall paper on them and carpet that was due to be changed about a decade before.

However now it is looking alot better with light green walls and wooden floors.

"Can I help you?" a voice I recognise from my high school days.

"Mrs cope?" I say as i turn, she literally hadn't changed at all.

Shelly Cope had been the secretary at Forks High for as long as I could remeber.

"Well if it isnt little Miss Bella"

She came around from the recpetion and engulfed me in a hug.

"How are you?" she asked looking me up and down. No doubt she had heard that I had come home, like everyone else in the town.

"I'm okay" I answer, because it is true "Is Edward around?"

"He is with a patient right now, do you have an appointment?"

Well this is akward "Ummm no could you just tell him I am here, I'll just be in the waiting room"

"Of course" she patted her hand on my shoulder "It's nice to have you home"

I smiled at her.

I hadn't really thought of Forks as home in so long.


	26. Chapter 26

I didn't have to wait to long for Edward to come into the waiting room.

"_Bella_?" Mrs Cope obviously hadn't said it was me waiting for him "I though you were going back to Seattle?"

"Is the offer still available about using your Internet"ok I totally ignored his question, I didn't really want to have Lauren Mallory, who currently is coughing her guts up opposite me to go and report me too step-ford or Jessica.

Lauren and Jessica used to be inseparable throughout their teenage years, I expect that hasn't changed.

"Of course" he gestured for me to follow him "Right this way"

The first thing I noticed about his office is that it is a mess.

There are papers and files everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess, it's only ever me that comes in here" no one?

"Don't worry about it" I assure him and place my laptop bag on top of the files on the desk, because where else should I put it?

"I have to get back out there but _unmm_ the password is 0107 for the Internet, I'll leave you to it"

* * *

><p>I managed to get almost all of my cvs emailed that I had planned too and even found a few new vacancies that had just come up.<p>

I also had a chance to check my emails.

Even though I have an iPhone I had been ignoring them lately, after failing to get any kind of response from employers.

So I quickly checked them to find a new one from my mum, some about buying Viagra,growing my pubic hair for charity and there where also a few forwards from Emmett.

I opened one or two of those, deleted the spam and ignored the one from Renee. She could wait.

Just as I was about to open another forward from Emmett, Edward came into the office.

"Hey" he smiled at me with that sexy smile of his "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No,no" I assure him "I am all done, for _now_" I wonder if I could get away with coming here everyday?

"Good" he closed the door behind him and say in the chair in the other side of the desk .

"Thanks for letting me use your Internet again"

"There really is no need to keep thanking me Bella, I don't mind"

I awkwardly smile and shrug my shoulders.

"I thought you were going to Seattle" he blurted out as I sliped some papers into my bag.

I took a deep breath "Don't think bad of me ,but I kind of _lied_ about that"


	27. Chapter 27

He looks at me for a few moments before chuckling "To get out of being an elf,huh?"

"That's not the only reason"

"Let me guess, Tanya?"

"She doesn't like me very much"

"She doesn't like anybody very much, don't take it personally"

Well that was kind of hard after hearing her talk about someone who I was nearly a hundred percent sure was me.

"I don't really like her all that much either" I admit, because _damn_ its true.

He mumbled something before under his breath before saying "I get that alot" louder.

"Really?" did that sound sincere?

"Sometimes I think she is the only person who likes her" he sat further back in the chair "My parents can't stand her, I mean they both put on brave faces but I can tell"

Then he leans forward with both arms on the table "You know on my wedding day my mum begged me not to go through with it, but I was so sure it was the right decision" I think I like his mum and I have never even met her "you think when your eighteen you know everything, I wish I had listened to her"

I sit there thinking of what to say.

"I don't really like her so much either"

"Why stay then?" I ask finding myself leaning closer to him across the table.

"I keep asking myself the same question, Bella"

_Knock,knock _Damn it!

Mrs Cope opened the door "Sorry to interrupt but Tyler needs you down town"

"Thanks Shelly"

She smiles at us before closing the door.

"I have to get going then, Tyler is my partner here so..."

"I'll see you later Edward" I tell him as I watch his stand.

"Yea, maybe we could go for a walk tonight" he smiles and looks almost hopeful.

"Yea, maybe" I smile right back at him.

* * *

><p>That afternoon when I got home step-ford is leaving.<p>

She just watches me like I am the most interesting thing she has looked at all damn day.

I wonder if word got back to her that I was At the surgery? That puts a smile on my face. I know, I am a bad, awful, sucky person.

I have to be quiet around the house as Charlie is working the night shift he end up sleeping through the whole day.

I find myself leaning in the kitchen counter, tapping my fingers.

Now what?


	28. Chapter 28

After indulging myself in a rather hot bath I rushed to answer my cell phone which I had left on my bed.

"Rose" I happily cheered "how are you?"

"Depressed" oh ever the drama queen "oh and Emmett has become a clepto again"

Emmett, Rose's husband has a tendancy to get so caught up and excited when, well when doing anything that he walks out of shops only half paying for things.

He got arrested three times in the last two years. I love him, not like that thought.

"Ahhhh how I miss that, did you have to bail him out again? Or did they deliver him to the front door?"

"Oh no, it was a new one this time" she sighed "the officer brought him to _work_"

"Shut the front door" I burst out laughing, and almost drop my towel in the process "I bet Felix was happy"

"You have no idea, I will tell you all about it when you come up in a couple of weeks" _ohhhhhh_ "you are still coming? _right_!"

"Yes I will be there for New years with bells on" Just as I hear Roose take a deep breath I know what is about to come "No jokes Rose!"

"Okay, I'll just save it for when I get to see your pretty face"

"Awwwwh, I can't wait to come back" I sit down on the edge of the bed and gaze out of the window into the guest bedroom next door "I need some excitment"

"Well if excitment is what you are after you could always baby sit my husband for a few days while I am in LA"

"Oh yea, for the shoot?" Rose worked for a luxury underwear company as a designer.

"Yea, and I am just worried that he is going to end up in jail with no one who is trustworthy to bail him out"

I think for a moment "Well I am sure Charlie won't mind him coming and staying here" I mean at least if he got arrested the Chief will know who about his little 'problem'.

"You don't want to come here?"

The thought of going back does sound good, but the chance of bumping into someone I used to work with and not being able to be like _'yes I now have a fuck awesome job'_ didn't.

"Not really, and I didn't get to spend that much time with Charlie the last few years"

"That would be pretty perfect, he could use some fresh air before we go to the Hamptons, tire him out nicley"

We spoke for a few minutes longer but she soon got called away by her assistant.

So, I guess Emmett is coming to stay.

I hope Charlie doesn't mind.


	29. Chapter 29

Pulling the car outside of Charlie's house I can not help but chuckle from the sounds coming from inside.

_"Fucking infantile"_

Someone is in trouble if my dad comes home.

I am fast as I leave the car and swing open the front door.

"Emmy!" I scream "I'm home"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I hear over the music followed by the sound of stamping feet. I also hear what I assume is a door slam from next door but my attention is on the big bear.

"Belly bell!" he literally skids to a stop an inch from my face before engulfing me in his massive bear arms. Hugging the life out of me.

The song he had been singing began again.

"You need to turn that off before Charlie comes home" I tell him as he is kind enough to release me.

"Oh" me moans but then playfully messes with my hair.

"Your early" I accuse "and the food is in the trunk" I add pointing to my car.

Food was Emmett's world. Well food, sex and Rosalie. I do not want to think of the three mixed together, but I am sure it has happened. More than once.

"Rose kicked me out for snooping for the presents, the damn maid sold me out" every year the both of us always have a game of trying to find the gifts Rose has bought. We generally find them, nearly always. Okay fine, we have never found them. We never got caught either, true story.

"You suck without me" I shout as he jogs towards the food.

"I can not agree or disagree my friend" he shouts back over his shoulder.

I glance at Edwards house and she him watching Emmett. He does not look happy.

Oh damn we were Gunna go on another walk tonight.

I awkwardly smile when he looks at me.

"Belly bell?"Emmett pulls my attention to him.

"Yessum"

I was about to introduce him to Edward but as I turned back he had gone back inside his house.


	30. Chapter 30

"Isabella Marie swan" oh ho "who's car is in the driveway?"

"ohhhhhhhhhh" Emmett whisper's before shovelling some more eggs into his mouth.

"In the kitchen Dad" I shout before sticking my tounge out at Emmett.

We are children. _Children_.

Charlie walks into the kitchen with a scowel on his face before he sets his eyes on the big bear.

"Emmett?"

"Dad!" Emmett shouts before giving the cheif a lung popping hug.

"I've told you, don't call me _Dad_" he grumbles. You can so tell that he likes it really. Okay, maybe not.

"Okay Daddyo" is Em's reply as he releases him "Have you missed me?"

Charlie awkwardly smiles before turning his attention to me.

"Explain" pointing at Emmett who has quickly gone back to eating.

"Rose sent him here for me to baby sit him"

"I resent that"

"Son, when you can learn to speak without a mouth full of food or stealing things then we can talk about the issue of a baby sitter"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkay"

Charlie shrugs out of police jacket before telling me "He's your problem"


	31. Chapter 31

"You have one new voicemail"

I roll my eyes. If this is another pocket call from Jasper I am going to hurt him. It happens way to many times to be accidental.

"Press one on your keypad to hear your new message"

I press one, probably too harder than required.

"Message one: Left at 10.09 today"

A pencil rolls towards me from Emmetts direction. I am not looking at him right now. He broke my curtain poll in my bedroom.

Stalking will become an issue now.

"This is Angela Webster calling in reference to your email you sent recently" I held my breath "We have a vacancy which recently, very recently became available and I wondered if you would be available to come in for a informal interview! Please call me back as soon as possible, thanks"

I think I just peed my pants.


	32. Chapter 32

Flour is covering the kitchen. For once it was not my fault.

Okay so letting Emmett help me to bake some cookies was my fault.

Charlie is so going to blame me for this shit. He can _never_ find out!

I scrub the counter harder as the back door reopens letting the chilly air in with it.

"What gives with the chick next door?" Emmett asked as he shut the door after putting the trash out "She just glared at me"

Oh bless, he kind of sonded insulted.

"We don't like her" I simply tell him passing the broom at the same time.

"_We_?"

"Okay I don't like her and as you are one of my best friends you will stand by my side and not like her either"

"Okay, _we_ don't like her" he affirms.

"I miss having a maid" oh the life of the rich.

"You made the mess, clean it up" I assess how much more we have to do "You are never allowed to bake again"

"I know"

"Oh and _her_ name is Step-ford"

"Who?"

"Next door"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahhha"


	33. Chapter 33

I can't sleep.

Like at all.

I can hear Emmett snoring like a giant from down the hall.

Charlie is at the station, if I didn't know any better I would think he had a woman there.

There is also an irritating tapping noise coming from outside.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

It's annoying the fuck out of me.

_Tap tap tap_

I can not take it anymore and fling my blankets off and storm over to my window.

After pulling it wide open the tapping instantly stops.

Glaring out into the darkness I see a silhouette on next doors porch.

"Bella?" I hear Edward whisper into the darkness.

"Is that you tapping?" I ask somewhat angrily. I didn't mean to. I just that I happen to like my sleep and I am tired.

"Sorry" he sounded sad.

I let out a sigh and whisper shouted "I'll be down in a minute"


	34. Chapter 34

"I have no right to feel the way I do but I'm" he crushes his hands together "I'm jealous bella"

"Of?" I ask confused.

We have sat in pretty much silence since I came and sat our here almost forty minutes ago.

"_Him_"

I am so confused.

"Him?" Repeating what he has said is still not making this any clearer "Him, who?"

"I don't know his name"

Wait a minute has _she_ cheated on him or something?

"How do you know?" I ask. Because damn if he is talking about something else I don't wanna be wrong.

"I saw _you_ two, the other day"

_Wait, sexy said what?_

"Hold the phone, are you talking about Emmett?" I think I am in shock.

"I didn't want to know his name" Edward groans and drops his head backwards, hitting the wood.

"Seriously?" _me and Emmett? GROSS "_He's married" Saying the last word slowly seems to off mad him angry. He just banged his head, rather hard onto the wood behind us.

"I thought you were different"

"He is married to one of my best _friends_ from college" I tell him "he's married to Rosalie who is also one of my best friends as well as my old college roommate"

"Oh" Boy does he look embarrassed "I'm sorry..."

"Don't" I smile but that instantly falls from my face.

"You were jealous of Emmett?" _hello_ angry voice "when your the one who is _married_ to Step-ford?"

"I said I didn't have a right to" he shook his head before "Step-ford?"

My mouth gapped like a fish while I tried to get out of this conversation.

"you call Tanya step-ford?"

"I need to go" I tell him before running back to my Charlie's.


	35. Chapter 35

It's a week till Christmas and I am crapping my pants.

I'm sat in a small publishing house on the outskirts of Seattle. Webber and webbers publishing.

I did a bit of research after Angela and I spoke on the phone the day after she left me the message. Although they are a small company they have had great success publishing some popular teenage romance books which had just been made into films in the last couple of years.

Charlie made Emmett drive me.

Apparently I was too gitery from caffeine to be deemed safe to operate a vehicle.

I call bullshit.

Charlie just wanted Emmett out of the house. He doesn't trust the monkey man in his house alone. Who can blame him though?

Rosalie is going to get a kick out of it that is for sure.

My appointment is at two and its only half one right now.

One of the things about me is that I am always, and I do mean always, early.

It used to drive my parents both mad when I was younger.

Telling them I had to be at school thirty minutes earlier everyday.

I got grounded when they found out.

My bad.

"Miss Swan?" a petite dark haired woman asked from the corridor "This way"


	36. Chapter 36

I ran out of the building towards Emmett's car.

"I have a job!" I scream as he opens the door.

Emmett beams at me before bear hugging the shit out of me.

We have dinner at the lodge to celebrate my new job that night when we get back into town.

You have no idea how excited I am to have this opportunity. You see although I have been a pre-reader for editors for years Angela is giving me a chance to actually be an editor.

"When are you starting?" Charlie asks before shoving a massive piece of stake into his mouth. I think he has been spending too much time eating around Emmett. Its uncanny how similar they are as you watch them demolish food.

"Angela said it would be in the middle of next month" I rolled my eyes as I continue to watch them eat.

It is kind of putting me off of my own food.

"I'm proud of you Bells" He tells me "I always knew you would turn things around"


	37. Chapter 37

I haven't seen Edward since out little talk the other night.

He has been on my mind pretty much constantly since though.

Maybe they have gone away for Christmas or something. They look the type who go skiing or sporty, right?

Emmett leaves the next morning back to the city. They are all flying out to the Hampton's the next day.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asks one final time as he hugs me goodbye in the driveway "There is always room for you Swans" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I am sure Em" I take a deep breath "now go and see your wife"

I sadly wave as he drives off. Just think a couple of weeks and you will be back in the city.

I smile at that.

However that smile drops of my face when I hear shouting coming from next door.

I stand there not being able to hear what is being said clearly.

Well that was until she storms through the front door with a look of evil on her face. I quickly duck behind my car before she can see me.

"It's not all right" she screeches.

"What do you want me to say Tan?" he sounds like he is pleading.

"You always just shrug your shoulders and so 'oh you've done it again' I am your wife you should give a shit"

"I...I...errr"

"Shut up" I hear her slam the car door before loudly driving away.

I stay in my hidden spot long enough to hear Edward shout to what he thinks is know one "Maybe it's cause I don't care about you enough to care about what you do!"


	38. Chapter 38

I am pacing.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Bella will you sit down your putting me on edge" Charlie groans from his recliner.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on in that head of yours?" He asks as I pace one more before turning to face him. "Bella?"

I drop my body into the old sofa and shake my head while mumbling "No thanks".

Tanya hasn't come back since she drive off five hours ago.

I haven't seen Edward leave or any kind of movement from the house.

I confess, I am totally stalking their house.

_What's new?_

My insides are battling over if I should go over and admit I heard. Or if I should just enjoy the holidays with Charlie and look forward to moving back to what I had called home for the last few years.

I drag my hands down my face before getting off my butt.

I need some fresh air.


	39. Chapter 39

Yea okay so I left the house a few minutes ago to go for a walk.

I don't seem to of made it very far though. _Nope_.

In fact I am standing on Edwards portch.

Oh yes and I totally just knocked on the door.

I wait a few moments before I realise that he is not going to answer.

I blow out a breath and as I walk away and down the stairs securing my thick scarf around my neck.

It is still crazy cold here. At least the snow has stopped and melted away.

"Bella?" I pause and look to the side of the house.

Edward slowly moves forward from the darkness.

"Hey, I just wondered if you wanted to go for a walk?"

He nods his head.

"Yea, I'd Like that"

"what's wrong?" I ask as we have walked in complete and utter silence.

Edwards slows down by my side causing me too as well.

"I really am sorry for the whole jealousy thing yesterday" he tells me " and for making you run away"

"Forget about it Edward, I am trying too" I am praying he doesn't bring up the whole nickname I have given his stupid perfect looking wife.

"I heard" I blurt out "You arguing this afternoon"

"You did?" I look at everything but him "Sorry you had to hear that"

"you have nothing to be sorry about Edward" because it is true.

We stop at the park and both sit on the swings.

"My marriage is over" so apparently this walk has turned into honesty hour.

"What?"

"I just, I can't do it anymore" he admitted "I should be sad about it though, right?"

I shrug my shoulders because how am I meant to know what's right in a situation like this.

"I mean we have been together for over ten years and yet the only feelings I have is _regret_"

"Regret?" I ask as I when he jumps off of his swing an begins pacing as I sit watching him.

"Wasting my life with what I _thought_ was love"

"You have the rest of your life to love" I tell him "and what's life without a few regrets? We all have them, it makes us human"

Walking closer to me he grabs my hand from the metal and pulls me so I am standing.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I am so glad you got fired"

He told me before pressing his lips to mine.


	40. Chapter 40

I wake up the next morning with a big smile on my face.

Edward kissed me last night. _He_ kissed _me_!

I was on cloud nine.

Our kiss had been interuppted by his cell phone. It was the hospital, one of his paitents had been admitted and he had to go in.

We had arranged to go for another walk tonight. I had never been more excited for a walk as I was now.

It's the day before Christmas eve and me and Charlie are driving into Port Angeles to get some groceries and general bits and bobs.

"So you look happy today" Charlie says while he drives.

"What's not to be happy about?" I ask "It's Christmas and I will soon no longer be jobless"

"If you say so"

Yea Charlie totally knows something else is going on.


	41. Chapter 41

"Bella, you got a letter"

I frown who would send me a letter? Plus it's eight in the evening.

Since when did Forks do evening post?

Charlie walks in the kitchen and places it on the table as I continue to wash up.

The first thing I notice is that the letter must of been hand delivered due to the lack of a postage stamp or mark.

Quickly I tear it open, moving away from Charlie who is casually trying to get a peak.

_Bella_

_Sorry but I have to go back to the hospital for the same patient as last night so I will not be able to make our walk tonight._

_Hope your well_

_Edward x_

_Ps- send me a text or give me a call when you can._

He had written his mobile number below.

It's amazing how a row of numbers can cause a smile.

**Hey, I got your note. Bella x**

**"**So who was it from?"

Raising a brow I don't answer, I am no longer a teenager.

"Looks mighty like Doctor Cullens handwriting to me" is all he says before walking away and leaving me in the kitchen for the football on the flat screen in the front room.


	42. Chapter 42

Edward and I have been messaging back and forth throughout the night.

His messages have kept a smile on my face constantly since receiving the first one.

I decide on an early(ish) night however just as I am about to get into bed a flash of lights come through my window.

Due to my stalkerish tendencies and general nosiness I look outside to see Tanya's car now in the driveway and find myself sneering in her general direction.

A couple of seconds later a van pulls up outside with a large black guy with dirty looking dreads behind the wheel and Irina in the passenger seat.

I watch them go inside and come back out after a few moments carrying some things out including furniture.

What the...

I scramble to my bed and grab my phone.

"Hey Edward your Gunna wanna come home"

"Bella, I'm working I..."

"Step-ford is here with a van and taking shit" I blurt out

"I'll be there in ten"


	43. Chapter 43

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she screams at me as I watch her from the back portch.

I decided to get re-dressed after talking to Edward and come down stairs.

There was no way I am going to be watching this side show from my window.

I might of kinda made a little bit of noise when I came out here so she knew I was here. I even threw a nice little wave her way.

"Tanya!" Edwards voice bellows from the driveway as he slams his car door and storms towards her.

"What" I can tell that she wants to throw the suitcase she is pulling towards the van at him.

"What is going on?" he looks mad. It is sexy as hell.

"I'm taking what's mine!" she tells him as dread dude and her right hand woman come out with more suitacases.

I am kind of surprised how quiet the two of them are. That and how Edward and her act as though they don't see them either.

"Oh I'm sorry did you pay for this with the money you earn? Oh wait a second you haven't worked a day in your life!" _sexy sexy sexy_

"Fuck you Edward!"

"How mature" he grabs a vase Irina had in her hand, bless she looks confused "why don't you just take the damn house?"

"I don't want to spend one single hour more than I have too in this god for Saken town"

"Just hurry up an get out" he told her before storming over towards me with the vase still in hand.

I smiled sadly at him.

"Oh and before I forget Jenks will have the divorce papers ready before the New Year"

At that she let out one of the loudest screams I had ever heard.


	44. Chapter 44

It's really fucking awkward right now.

Charlie got called out about a domestic disturbance. Due to step fords loudness.

The three of us, Charlie, Edward and I are say in silence at the kitchen table.

His deputy is outside watching her. Neither of them are leaving until she is.

"Are either of you going to explain this any further?" he asked sitting between us.

Edward and I stay silent.

"I wasn't aware that you two where even friends?"

"Please Dad"

"Bella I _walked_ in on you..."

"Oh my god"

Okay so I might of failed to inform you that as soon as Edward reached me from his, disagreement with her. Well we kind of started making out, heavily.

So heavily infact that both of us failed to hear my dad arrive or even approach us.


	45. Epiloge

**Epiloge**

One year later

"I don't like it!" I violently shake my head "don't make me do this!" I beg.

"Come on Belly bell" Emmett pouts at me "your the _bestest_"

"That is not a word"

"It came out of mouth and sounds like a word therefore I say it is a word" awwwwwwh bless he looks proud.

"You are such a child" Alice shouts as she stirs some soup in the kitchen.

"I am not"

"Will you two please be quiet" Jasper and Rosalie's mother Bernice says from the sofa "I am trying to read"

"Sorry Mom" Is Emmett childlike replies.

He call all of our parents his 'Mom' and 'Dad'

I chuckle and receive a thump on the shoulder.

"Did you just hit my _girlfriend_?" a extremely sexy voice comes from the doorway.

"Oh shit" Emmett mumbles before scurrying away.

I don't notice where he went though, I am way to focused on the sexy man cake that is in front of me.

"Enough of the sexing faces" Alice's tells us "Go and get some more firewood before it starts snowing again"

We happily oblige and after wrapping ourself up we walk to the wood hut.

This past year is completely different than any other previous one.

Edward and step-ford divorced quickly after he agreed to give her a stupidly large amount of cash.

She didn't want her parents to find out that she has been slutting around for years.

I ended up still taking the job with Angela, although I'm not living in Seattle. Me and Edward both got apartments in the same building in Port Angeles.

After he sold their old house he kept bringing up us moving in together but it felt way to soon for that.

Edward still works at his and Tyler's surgery in Forks and I work part-time from home and part-time in the office. On the days I have to be in the office I tend to stay with Rose and Emmett.

Life is pretty good.

We have been together for a year on January first offically.

When talk about Christmas plans came up Edward and I came up with an idea to get everyone to go to Aspen.

It is so much better than the Hamptons.

I feel a poke in my shoulder "What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

"How different this is from last year, every year" I admit.

"Well being in Aspen is pretty different from Forks and the Hampton's" he agrees "but I dunno, last year I got to experience a Swan Christmas day with the chief, on his turf. It was pretty special, in its own way"

"That is is true, but at least it was ours"

"The first of many, many more"

Who couldn't agree with that? So I find myself nodding.

He stopped walking and pulled my chest against his.

"Merry Christmas beautiful" he said before pressing his lips to mine gently once.

"Merry Bloody Christmas"


End file.
